1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a combination tool which includes a hood support element, jack crank element, a lug wrench, and a pry element for removing hub caps and wheel covers, for use in and with automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination tools for automotive vehicles are not new. For example, it is not uncommon to find combination tools used for changing wheels, as for example, a combination lug wrench and wheel cover removal tool. Moreover, it is not uncommon to find a combination of jack crank and lug wrench. However, the jack crank in such cases is generally limited to the ratchet type bumper jacks, and the like. That type of jack includes a base and a jack element that moves upwardly or downwardly through ratcheting action.
For automotive vehicles in contemporary usage, particularly with compact vehicles, pickup trucks and the like, scissors jacks, or screw jacks are relatively common. These kinds of jacks require a rotary motion for raising and lowering them, rather than a pumping action or pivoting action as is common with bumper jacks. The scissors type or screw type jacks require a substantially greater lever arm than is required by the bumper jacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,976 (Isom) discloses a combination tool for use with vehicle wheels. The tool combines the function of a lug wrench, jack handle, and wheel cover removal tool. Moreover, the tool has a flange and an aperture through the flange which receives a bolt for locking the spare tire and the tool in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,106 (Cavicchi) discloses a combination lug wrench, wheel cover remover tool, and bumper jack crank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,579 (Matsui et al) discloses a particular structure for supporting a hood. The apparatus is not a combination tool, but rather is specifically designed to support the hood of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,406 (Davis, Jr.) discloses a combination tool which includes the combination of a socket wrench for removing lug bolts and a crank handle at the opposite end of the tool from the socket wrench. The lug wrench portion and the crank handle portion both pivot or fold to provide additional leverage for the respective functions. In addition, the central portion of the combination tool is also foldable for storage purposes and it locks in the open, extended position when the apparatus is used either as a lug wrench or as a jack handle. The overall length of the apparatus, and the folding elements, renders the apparatus usable as a jack handle for screw jacks.